


Poker

by IzzyNeko



Category: 1HP Club (Webcomic), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNeko/pseuds/IzzyNeko
Summary: A simple game of poker and riddle between rogues and a barbarian .
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Poker

Let it be said that anyone sane enough to go through a live hydra mating grounds should have been shot. But the crazy creatures that decided to fish for hydra? They should have been thrown overboard to the hydra in hopes of repressing their dangerous spirits. Well, that's what the few members of the crew did, seeing as they weren't keen on the idea of bodies rotting on the sea, attracting the attention of the beasts and any poor soul that let their curiosity get the better of them. 

The small gang of five joined in on the body hauling, their monk did most of the work along with the barbarian. There were a couple of reasons the others weren't as much help. The rogues using the excuse of 'ew' while the paladin chatted mindlessly with the crew about his God. Which was a load of bs in the thief's point of view. What God would allow all this crap to happen? 

It was around the third day on the sea that the gang of adventurers could feel the boredom starting to hit them harder than ever before. Even Imsh could feel it, having taken one of the fishing rods from the previous ship and started fishing once the captain deemed it safe. The two rogues were busy playing poker with one another, betting random boring secrets or snacks they had hidden in their pockets. Such as the fact that Alice quite liked collecting clothes- she had a growing pile of disguises over the years. Obi wasn't a fan of meat was an obvious one, seeing as the man didn't eat any. 

When Solaire joined, the two paired up without a word but a single look, stealing his clothes, gracefully tossing them overboard without shame. It was hilarious seeing the half-elf dressed in the crews' clothes compared to his battle comfortable cotton. As far as the rogues were aware, _anything_ was up for grabs when gambling. Too bad the paladin had no idea that Alice was using her slick hand to cheat while Obi's poker face could put a stone mask to shame. The man stood no chance. 

"That wasn't a fair game, was it?" The barbarian asked the pair that sat under the small amount of shade the orange tree provided. It was mainly used to beat off the illness of scurvy but it was a lifesaver against the sun in the summer months. "It looked fun," the half-orc chuckled as he took his seat on the other side of Obi where there was a little bit of shade. "Invite me next time." 

"You sure you wanna do that," asked the thief, putting her favourite dagger away to lie down under the thick branches above. After a moment, she moved her forearm to cover her eyes. "When I play, it's an even fight against Obi but you won't last a minute with him." 

"Thank you," the elf grinned at the praise, petting his snake that was always coiled around his shoulders but was currently resting in his lap where the sun was shining. Such a good snake he was. Always on his best behaviour. Always stealing everyone's kills. "With Ally here, you'll never get a good card. _Ever_ ," he warned. 

The girl only snickered. 

"Good practice," she chimed. 

"For what?" The oblivious half-orc asked, leaning back to glance to the woman, she merely shifted her arm to catch his eye, smiling. 

"Nothing," the words left the man feeling uneasy but pushed no further as he looked around the ship. He spotted No One sitting on the deck under the sun, from the looks of it, the woman was meditating on her tail, a drip of sweat appeared on her forehead. And then there was Solaire, openly chatting eagerly with the crew about his God and how _amazing_ he was. The barbarian couldn't understand the interest of a god-like that. Totems were way better. 

Seeing as the conversation had come to an end, the giant stood up on shaky feet at first and peered over to the two who just seemed to be enjoying the shade and each other's company in comfortable silence. It must have been the fact they had similar skills, seeing as everyone in the group seemed to appear to rarely speak to one another unless there was a compatible subject. Imsh sort of envied the two. 

"I'll grab us all something to drink," with this, he left the two with a short wave, heading downstairs to where the supplies were. They had more than enough stored water, so a little bit to cool down in the heat wouldn't hurt. After gathering up enough glasses for his team and the crew- plus the two pets. God, he missed his weasel- but, he couldn't think about him now. Quickly, he filled them and headed back up- being overly careful not to spill one of the many cups he had. Seeing the man struggling once he had come out from under the deck, Solaire instantly dashed to his side to assist the man. "Thank you." 

"All in a day's work for a paladin," he exclaimed, chuckling as he moved to hand the tray of water out of the crew members, some of which he had quickly befriended. At times like this, the barb couldn't help but envy the man's happy social skills. "Come! Let us relax! We're less than a day from shore!" 

Oh. Right. 

Quickly, Imsh placed the cup beside No One, she barely acknowledged the man, simply opening one eye to stare at him before closing it again. It was enough for the man, letting the woman know she and her health was thought about; she was adorable. Thus, she must be looked after. 

He headed back over to the rogues, taking his seat again once he had handed the assassin his glass and left the woman hers beside the cheetah cub that was snuggled in a ball by her side. Letting the girl rest, Imsh turned his attention to the elf relaxing beside himself. The white-haired man noticed. 

"Wassup?" 

"What else do you two do for fun. Not poker," he asked, tilting his head slightly at the question while the tips of the young elf's ears redden slightly, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to stroke his beloved pet. The two were unaware the girl had heard and moved her other arm to cover more of her face to hide the flaring blush. "I didn't know we had cards. We should play as group next time," chimed the cheerful half-orc. 

"Sure- sounds fun. As for _fun_ \- well. Simple mind games, sometimes riddles and brain teasers really," the elder of the pair chuckled, moving to rub his neck for a moment before taking a sip of his drink. This only made the barbarian shuffle in interest. 

"Like what?" 

"Liiiiike," it took him a moment to think of an example. "I know one riddle that Alice didn't get right away," this instantly grabbed the other man's attention. 

"Let me try!" He exclaimed, eagerly moving to sit in the sun in front of the pair, Obi feeling a sweat starting to form on his head as he watched the man, a dry chuckle leaving him; this was going to take a while. It took the elf a moment to think of the one. 

"Okay. You're locked in a room with no doors or windows. But you have a table, a saw, and a mirror. What do you do to get out?" At this, the half-orc looked at him in confusion, narrowing his eyes as he looked out to the sea. The taller man wasn't expecting one _that_ hard right off the bat. 

"Can I get an easier one?" 

"Nope," the pretty elf boy grinned such a pretty smile, petting his snake's head evilly for a moment. Oh, what was hiding behind that smile was deadly scary. "It's quite simple." 

"It took me a few minutes to get it," Alice chimed into the conversation, finally pulling her arms away once the blush had finally faded away. Her chocolatey eyes darted to the boys in front of her, sitting up. "Just think of words that sound the same but have a different-" quickly Obi covered her mouth, using his overhand to pull a finger to his lips. 

"Shhhh- don't give it away," he hissed lightly, chuckling at the slightly miffed expression she gave him when he finally pulled his hand away. The elf turned back to the green half-orc with a look of slight excitement, only confusing the man more. 

"I'd um... punch the wall?" 

"No," the two chimed together, the girl pulling her cat into her lap now. 

"I'd dig a hole out." 

"With what?" The air? 

"The- umm... table leg?" 

"No," Imsh was running out of ideas and fast. 

"Smash the mirror and use that as a shovel." 

"No," chimed the blonde, the dead expression she normally reserved for Solaire coming onto her face now. Obi chuckled at the sight, actually feeling a little pity for the man as he wasn't getting the 'riddle' part. 

"Maybe we _should_ try an easier one." 

"Yes please!" The riddle itself was making the orc feel stupider than normally. Riddles were not meant for him. He was more of a physical thinker than a planner like these two. "Easier please." 

Before Obi could recite one, Alice jumped in. "A rooster lays an egg at the very top of a slanted roof. Which side is the egg going to roll off on?" At this, Imsh moved his hands into the position of the roof, his eyes at the top of his fingers as he tried to figure out the brain teaser. At this, the duo in front of him shared exhausted looks. This was going to take a while. "Wake me up when he figures it out," the thief said, sitting and lying down with her arm over her eyes again. 

"Haha. Gotcha." 

Imsh got the brain teaser a week later. 

"Roosters don't lay eggs!" 

**Author's Note:**

> My commissions are on my profile, please be sure to take a peak!


End file.
